The Price of Immortality
by jtaylor
Summary: Harry and Jordan continue their adventure against Lord Voldemort, with the help of their friends. This time, Jordan has come to Hogwarts, but gets much more than she bargained for.
1. Chapters 1&2

Chapter One

Back to School

Harry felt euphoric to be walking into the school again. It was wonderful going with the Weasleys in their rented cars to Platform 9-3/4. It was wonderful to meet Hermione there and go through the ritual of finding a seat on the Hogwarts Express for the long ride to the school. The weather was beautiful and sunny, and despite the horrendous ending to the last school year, despite the fight against Voldemort that had only recently taken place and even despite the late start to the first term, he was still grateful to be going back. It felt like things were finally returning to normal.

"So, do you know who's going to be teaching what, now that Dumbledore and Snape are gone?" Ron asked, hesitant to bring up either name, remembering Harry's past reactions.

"Well, I heard Professor Lupin may come back for Defense against the Dark Arts," Hermione adjusted the carrier that held her bottle-brush-tailed orange cat, Crookshanks. "McGonagall will still teach Transfiguration, even though she's Headmistress now."

Harry had heard from Lupin that he might be trading his underground dealings with the werewolves to come back to Hogwarts, but wasn't sure which would be most beneficial to the ongoing war against the Dark Side. Harry was happy to know that Lupin picked teaching. He had been one of the best DADA teachers they had.

"What about Potions?" Harry asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Slughorn is back, mostly because it's only for part of the year."

Harry nodded and looked out the window of the train. They had missed all of September and most of October, but the students and teachers had agreed to remain at the school over the holiday break to make up for it. The seventh-years, Harry included, would be taking their N.E.W.T.s, the last exams before students officially became wizards and witches, and they would need all the additional time they could find.

Dumbledore had told Harry that they would have to keep fighting the battles against Lord Voldemort, keep fighting until there was less of him—and his evil—to fight. Harry knew that he would keep doing whatever he needed to until he was truly ready to go after the remaining Horcruxes. He had destroyed another one just a few weeks earlier when Jordan Taylor came into his life. Together, they had been on a journey, not entirely of their own design, that came to the unhappy discovery that Jordan was actually the Ravenclaw horcrux, even though she was a Muggle—or thought she was.

Fortunately, they were able to extract the horcrux from her and keep her alive at the same time. Harry destroyed it and weakened Voldemort enough to buy the Wizarding World more time. Harry vowed to use this time to return to school and grow stronger and more confident of what powers he already possessed.

"Have you talked to Jordan recently?" Hermione asked as if suddenly mastering Occlumency.

"Last week. She's off on another book tour."

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Ron had been dying to ask but never felt it was the right moment.

"We're just friends…," Harry smiled.

"Come on, mate. Tell us!"

Harry wished he had more of a story to tell them, but actually was kind of glad he didn't. He knew even though Hermione liked Jordan well enough, she thought the twenty-something writer was too old for him. In truth, there was only a few years between them, but still Hermione managed to stop speaking when the subject of their relationship came up. It irked Harry who thought he deserved to be happy as much as the next guy, especially when Ron and Hermione had a full blown relationship going. At least they had the common decency not to be snogging in front of him, and kept the public displays of affection down to merely holding hands or putting a stray arm around each other.

"We've talked on the phone, that's all. I really haven't seen her since I went to her mum's house right after it happened."

He smiled just thinking about that time. Jordan had been so grateful to Harry to be home and alive that she had fawned all over him. He truly felt like he had a girlfriend, like he had when he was with Ginny. Most importantly, he seemed to finally have a real home. Jordan's family treated _him_ like family the minute he stepped inside the front door. They all went to the mall and out for walks; he played Xbox with Jordan's nephews Tyler and Chris, went to the movies with them, had dinner with her family, even met Jordan's friends. He had never felt more "normal" in his life.

"And what was it like spending all that time in a Muggle house?" Ron leaned over Hermione to grab a Chocolate Frog they had bought off the lady that came by with the food trolley.

"Hey!" Hermione said exasperated. "You'd know the answer to that if you'd bother to come to my house once in a while!"

Ron grinned sheepishly and put the entire frog in his mouth.

"I used to _live_ in a Muggle house, remember?" Harry said, laughing. "But it is much better to be with Muggles who treat you nice! Her mum is great and so are her nephews. It's odd, they play wizard video games. I'm pretty good at them, actually."

"And what is Jordan doing while you're off playing video games?" Hermione opened the cage and let Crookshanks settle on her lap.

Harry gave her his best Hermione-ish stare and continued, "She was visiting with her family and just hanging out with me. Why? What do you and Ron do?"

"Hang out, I guess. Well, it looks like it's time to get into robes."

Hagrid was waiting on the Hogsmeade platform for them with a smile going from ear to ear. It was wonderful to see the kids back at Hogwarts. The first years tentatively stepped off the train, dragging robes that were a little too long for them. They looked around, amazed and awed by the grandness of their new home. Hagrid held his lantern aloft in the brilliant darkness as more and more students filed off the cars. Professor McGonagall would be proud to see how many returned, despite the death of Albus Dumbledore, one of the most well-respected Headmasters the school had ever seen.

"Harry! How're ya doin'?" Hagrid waved as more seventh-years clambered out.

"Fine, Hagrid! How about you?" He was genuinely glad to see the half-giant, with his long dark hair and beard and disheveled clothes.

"Good, good…heard wha' happened to ya. Job well done. Knew ya had it in ya!"

Harry looked down, feeling his neck tingle with embarrassment as the newer students began to realize who he was. Hagrid became distracted then by the first years as they gathered in front of him for their first trip to the castle. First years traveled by boat, to see Hogwarts in a way not to be forgotten. Harry was glad for the hustle and bustle and made his way in a carriage with the rest of his class.

"Seems strange not to have to deal with Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"I know…," Ron agreed.

"I can't say I'm sorry," Harry scooched over so a couple of fifth-years could get inside. "Although I'm sure he'd much rather be here."

Hermione nodded. The carriages stopped and the students piled out, walking up the stairs. The noise of friends reuniting and the howling wind was nearly deafening. Harry shivered, wondering how much Quidditch practice he'd be able to get in before the snow came.

After listening to Professor McGonagall give the welcome speech (Harry had to look away when she talked about Dumbledore), watching the Sorting Hat put the First Years into their houses, and then partaking of an enormous feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione exhaustedly headed to their dorms.

Hermione looked at both of them with a sleepy eye, before going to the girl's dormitories, "I'm so glad we're back."

Harry smiled and nodded. He was too.

--------

Jordan woke up, suddenly. Blinking back the tears that only a nightmare could bring, she sat up and looked around her hotel room. She stood, went into the bathroom and turned on the light. Splashing cold water on her face, she took a drink then sat at the desk, looking out at the water below.

It had seemed so real. This was the third dream she'd had where Harry had been brutally killed. Jordan didn't know who had killed him, but didn't doubt it had something to do with Voldemort. She kept trying to convince herself the dreams came because of all that she had gone through with Snape, Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself; things that no one should ever have to go through, much less someone who had no idea they came from a very magical family.

Jordan lit a cigarette; she had taken to smoking in secret, since her nerves had become so fragile. She hated herself for it, but didn't know what else to do. She didn't dare tell Harry what was happening to her, for fear he'd quit school and try to stay with her. He had to graduate, to learn to be the best wizard he could, to fight and destroy Voldemort.

Restlessly, she stood and looked out at the area surrounding the Moat House, her hotel in Glasgow. Only 5 lectures from the end of her book tour, she wondered what she would do next. She hated to stop even for a moment, if that would allow the images of the skeletal face and snake-like eyes of Lord Voldemort to make their way into her brain again.

There was a flash from below. Jordan swore she saw a cloaked figure holding a wand. She threw herself behind the drapes, as close to the wall as she could get. Were they still watching her? Even after Harry had destroyed the horcrux?

This wasn't the first time she had felt like she was being watched. On different street corners in different parts of the U.K., Jordan swore she had seen cloaks billowing around a corner just as she approached, or passing by her in a blur from her seat on the Tube. Each time she shook her head, chucked the sightings away as scars from her recent past. But now, they were becoming too numerous to be coincidences. Harry had told her that Witches and Wizards walked among Muggles—or non-magic people—every day. That had been hard enough to swallow, but to know that the Dark Lord—the most powerful and evil wizard ever known was having her followed was too much.

Jordan closed the drapes and sat at the desk again. She took out the hotel stationary and wrote:

_Professor McGonagall:_

_My name is Jordan Taylor. I'm sure you heard what happened at Hogwarts a few weeks ago. I feel I am still in danger and wondered if it be possible to get some one on one training with yourself or any of the other teachers at the school, so I am better prepared for what may lie ahead? I am at the Moat House Hotel in Glasgow, Scotland. I am sending this by owl, and will await your reply._

_Sincerely, Jordan Taylor_

She shook her head and began to crumple up the paper. What was she thinking? But looking at the drawn drapes and thinking aobut what could be lurking outside them steeled her resolve and she neatly folded the letterhead, stuffed it into the accompanying envelope and personalized it. Now, where would she get an owl?

Slowly, she peeked from behind the gold drapes and seeing the coast was clear, she stood in front of the window and called, "_Accio, Owl!_" Feeling completely ridiculous, she finished her cigarette and paced back and forth a few times. Then, she saw it--a speck of something coming toward her in the distance. As the object grew larger, she noticed it the bird and whooped with joy, then covered her mouth, hoping she hadn't awakened anyone in the rooms around her. She turned the hand crank for the window and watched the owl sail effortlessly inside. Complete with a pocket for messages, she waited patiently for Jordan to fold the letter, attach it and give instructions to deliver it to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Jordan felt better already. Now, if only she could attend Hogwarts without disrupting Harry's life.

-------

The snow came early, so much so that it seemed impossible that they would get to Hogsmeade for their first Saturday visit. Harry sat in the back of his Potions class, feet up under the chair in front of him, listening to Professor Slugworth, head of the Slug Club and a teacher Harry still wasn't too sure about despite two years of instruction. The class wasn't nearly as exciting as last year's when he had the Half-Blood Prince's book complete with notes, helping him ace every one of his assignments. This year, he was having a hard time staying awake. Homework had become overwhelming already, if that was possible; it kept them all up until late in the night. Looking to his right, Harry saw Hermione scribbling furiously in her journal to be sure she didn't miss anything that might find its way onto the N.E.W.T.s.

Sleep threatened to overtake him and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was working out one or two Quidditch plays he'd sketched out the previous weekend. Ron was no more enthralled than he was by Slughorn, and Harry tried to suppress a laugh when Ron's head slid off his hand and down toward the desk.

Then Harry saw Professor McGonagall out of the corner of his eye and sat up straighter, just in case she decided to come into his classroom. But then Jordan walked by…he was sure of it. It took all his will power not to jump out of his seat. What was she doing at Hogwarts? Had she missed him enough to visit? Thoughts swirled through his mind. Where was she going to stay? How long would she be there? Did he look alright?

"What is it?" Ron whispered.

"Jordan is here!"

"Really?" Ron craned his neck to see if he could spy her. Hermione gave him a none-too-gentle nudge in the ribs to quiet him down.

After class, Harry decided to forego his free period and search the school for Jordan. He was sure it had been her and thought perhaps she might be in McGonagall's office. As he headed to the immense gargoyle on the north side of the 6th floor, he spotted them moving away from the Trophy Room. He didn't know why, but he hid behind a pillar, his breath shallow and his palms sweaty.

_What was she doing at Hogwarts?_

Wiping his hands on his pants, he moved out of his hiding place and walked down the corridor to intercept them.

"Professor McGonagall…," he didn't know how much she knew about them, but decided to play it safe and address the headmistress first.

"Mr. Potter. How are your classes going?"

"Good, thanks."

"Harry, you can say hello to Jordan. I won't prohibit your speaking to each other." McGonagall held her arm out toward the visitor.

"Hello, Harry," Jordan said, smiling.

"Hi, Jordan." How could he have forgotten how she affected him?

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Jordan, just give me a few moments to attend to some things and then meet me in my office. I'll take you to your rooms."

"Thank you, Headmistress."

Both Harry and Jordan were silent until McGonagall was out of sight. Then Harry whirled to face her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting." Jordan walked quickly toward the pillar behind which Harry was hiding only moments before.

He stood next to her, looking out over the Quidditch pitch. "You're not telling me something. Did you think I wouldn't want you here?"

"Well, I was hoping I could at least get settled before we talked. I should have realized that during the tour Professor McGonagall decided to give me that we'd have to walk by one of your classes."

"Look, I have to go back now. My free period is just about over, but then you and I can talk, okay?"

Jordan nodded. Harry smiled at her again and then left, rushing to make it to his Defense against the Dark Arts double period on the first floor. Jordan took a deep breath and tried to find her way back to the gargoyle.

"Tartan," she gave the password and stepped onto the rotating staircase.

Chapter Two

A Long Explanation

"Professor McGonagall, this is too much—really…"

"Nonsense," the headmistress waved Jordan's compliments away. "It's probably much more appropriate having you in this wing, away from all the students."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jordan looked around the spacious room. She had a turret of the castle to herself. If Hogwarts was a hotel, the room would be equivalent to a suite.

"I took the liberty of making you a schedule of classes or at least meetings with some instructors. I also reserved your books. Don't worry about payment. For a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, we are honored to extend our hospitality to you."

Jordan smiled at McGonagall's slight brogue, "Again, I really appreciate this, Professor."

"Call me, Minerva, please." She headed, in a swish of green robes, toward the door. Before departing, she turned quickly, "Oh, Miss Taylor…"

"Jordan…,"

"I know I don't have to say it's probably for the best if you don't—fraternize—with the students here. I'm not saying not to be friendly, but we don't want to give the wrong impression."

"With Harry, you mean," Jordan smiled.

"Yes, well, we both know that anything that goes on with Mr. Potter is cause for National News. I don't know how much the student body knows about what happened to you both, but I don't want to give them a reason for any more pointing or staring at the poor boy. And I know he fancies you a bit…it just wouldn't seem right, my condoning behavior…"

"Prof-um, Minerva, please don't worry. I understand completely. First, just so you know, nothing at all has happened between us. We are friends and well, he saved my life. I owe him a great debt. Neither of us would ever do anything to disgrace this school."

The headmistress smiled, "Thank you."

When she left, Jordan sighed and sat on her four-poster bed, excited about what lay before her. Her cell phone was off limits, so she had left explicit instructions with her New York agent not to bother her. She told him she was doing research in a remote area of Britain and would be in touch with him as soon as she could.

The bed was draped in dark, heavy fabric and the room had an unmistakable masculinity about it. She saw nothing electric in the room, but only candles on mismatched wooden tables. On the desk sat two large bundles of rolled parchment paper, a set of five quills, an inkstand and four wooden pencils without erasers. Next to the parchment were her books: _Standard Book of Spells, Grades 1, 2, 3 and 4,_ two Potions books, a text on Advanced Rune interpretation and two Defense against the Dark Arts books. McGonagall must have thought she had a lot of catching up to do.

She went to the window to check her view when she heard a knock on the door. Jordan knew it was Harry before even turning around. He was smiling again.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

McGonagall's words rang in her ears. She _did_ owe him an explanation of what she was doing there, though.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jordan smiled. "I was just asked not to get too close to the students here."

Harry sat at her desk, perusing the covers of her textbooks and scowling, "Really?"

"Now, don't get upset. Professor McGonagall's absolutely right. Do you want any more attention paid to you than you already have? Everyone's going to be wondering about me anyway; imagine if we're constantly hanging around together? You _are_ a student, Harry."

"Oh, please…"

"I'm not going to say anymore about it."

His face brightened as he looked around, "This is a great room! I've never seen it before."

"I feel spoiled."

Harry laughed, "Well, it _does_ separate you from all of us, doesn't it?"

Jordan shook her head, "So, how're Ron and Hermione?"

"Fine. Hey, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow and we're going on our first trip of term to Hogsmeade next week. Can you come with us?"

"I think so. I don't see why I couldn't. What's Hogsmeade?"

"Remember when you came to the Burrow—and it was an all-wizard house? Well Hogsmeade is an all-wizard village! The shops are brilliant! There's Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeyduke's candy…"

Jordan just stared at him. In that one instant, Harry looked and acted more like a teenager than he ever had before. She suddenly felt terribly guilty.

"Now I've gone and done something, haven't I?" he said.

"No, no, you haven't. I'm just tired, I guess."

He stood, "Right. I'm sorry. I should have known." He turned to leave, but then stopped, suddenly, "Hey, you never told me why you're here."

"I've been—seeing things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Figures, Shadows, People."

He took her hand, "Has something happened to you?"

"No, I-well, I just feel like I'm being watched. I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Jordan…"

She smiled at him, wondering how she was going to put a stop to it all, "Look, Harry. It's probably nothing. McGonagall and some of the other teachers here are going to help me out. I'll take a few lessons then leave."

His face fell, "Leave? You just got here."

"Harry…I'm going to go to bed. You probably have to get back too. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

Without thinking, he hugged her, and felt her resistance. "Erm—yeah, okay. I'll see you at breakfast. Sleep well."

Harry didn't hear anything going on around him in the corridors as he headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jordan's actions toward him consumed his thoughts. Had he done something? It surely couldn't only be McGonagall's request making her act that way. If she cared for him, truly cared for him, then she would be happy to see him, not distant.

A terrible thought began to creep into his head. Did she find someone else in the few weeks since they'd seen each other? Or perhaps she had a boyfriend this whole time?

"Harry, watch it!" Neville Longbottom moved aside quickly to keep from bumping into him.

"Oh, sorry, Neville," Harry stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, his mind suddenly blank.

"Um, Pumpkin Pasties," Neville said, quietly, reminding Harry of the password.

"Oh, right, thanks."

Harry slowly stepped through and passed Dean, Seamus and Ron on his way to the dorm. Once there, he climbed on his bed and lay there, fully dressed.

"Harry?" Ron called, not far behind him.

"What?"

"Was it her?"

Harry nodded.

"What happened? You look—well, terrible, mate."

"I don't know. She's—different. I feel like I missed something important."

"Like what?"

"Dunno. Another guy maybe."

"No!" Ron eagerly sat on his own bed.

"I don't know. But I don't see when she would have the time. I mean, with the book tour and everything…"

Ron pulled off his robe and climbed under the covers, "Hey, why is she here, anyway?"

"I guess she feels like someone's following her. McGonagall offered to tutor her so she would know more about how to do magic."

"Blimey…Do you think it's You-Know-Who?"

Harry shrugged. He couldn't get the thought that there might be someone else in Jordan's life out of his mind.

"It'll be better tomorrow at breakfast," Ron suggested. "She's probably overwhelmed. This is a big place and it's all so new to her. 'Member how it was for us when we first got here; you especially, not having any wizard training."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Harry watched Ron turn over and go to sleep. He had a hard time closing his eyes and thought he might have finally slept early in the morning. He still woke before Ron, making sure he was dressed, with his hair combed, teeth brushed, and uniform neat when it was time to go.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled when she saw him. "You look—well…"

"What?" He asked, panicked, smoothly out his usually unruly hair and straightening his glasses.

"Wow! You look good!"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't sound so surprised."

"So Jordan _is_ here," Hermione said, going down the stairs and toward the Great Hall.

"McGonagall's giving her lessons," Ron said.

"Well, that's good. Is she eating breakfast with us?"

"I-I think so. She said she'd see me then. I don't want her eating alone, anyway."

"She's not alone," Ron said in a low voice.

"What?"

Pointing at the Ravenclaw table, they could see Jordan engrossed in conversation with a group of Seventh Years. In her twenties or not, she didn't look out of place at all. Harry was just staring, mouth open, ready to say something, but not quite sure what.

Hermione headed inside, "Well, it good she's making friends. Is she staying in the Ravenclaw dorm?"

Harry reluctantly followed them to the Gryffindor table, knowing he couldn't stand at the entrance and stare at her all morning. "No, McGonagall gave her this suite of rooms in the East Tower."

"Professor McGonagall probably told her to sit there, Harry."

He knew Hermione was right. Jordan had mentioned the headmistress's concerns with their being seen together. Taking a little comfort from that, he was able to eat his breakfast.

"Hello Ron...Hermione."

Harry had just finished his breakfast when he heard her. Turning around quickly, he saw Jordan smiling at his best friends.

"Hi!" Ron said, quickly, smiling. "How have you been?"

"Good, how about you? How are your classes?"

"Great!" Hermione said. "I can't wait to take the N.E.W.T.s!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Our exams…," he explained when Jordan looked puzzled. "She's a bit of an overachiever."

Hermione punched him in the arm, "If you need help with anything, Jordan just let me know."

"Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that."

"Well, Harry, we'll see you in class." Ron and Hermione left together and Jordan sat down next to him.

"Morning…"

He tried to smile but found he felt angry, "I was—surprised to find you at the Ravenclaw table."

"Why? I'm officially a Ravenclaw."

"I know, but I thought we'd be able to at least eat together."

"We will, Harry. Professor McGonagall escorted me down here and…"

"That's what Hermione thought."

"And you didn't believe her?"

He laughed, "I did."

She stood, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I better go. I have a lesson with Professor…," she looked at her schedule, "um, Lupin."

"Oh, Defense against the Dark Arts. He's really good. You'll learn a lot.

"Good…well, I'll see you later."

He watched her walk off and something told him that things weren't quite right.

--------

Jordan chose not to watch Harry's Quidditch practice after all. The snow had stopped falling, but winter was upon them. It was too cold, in Jordan's opinion, to sit outside for four hours, watching him fly.

Harry was a typical sports nut, though. He told her that if the sun was out, his strategy would be to drill his team to perfection. She spent most of the afternoon justifying why she didn't go, knowing he'd be angry. She had homework to finish, even though she had only spent one week in classes. Jordan appreciated the teachers taking time to work with her privately, but she didn't understand why she had to write essays on parchment, and with a quill pen. She wasn't, after all, really attending Hogwarts, just learning the basics for spells she needed in order to survive.

Jordan also had her work. The writing deadlines didn't stop just because she was out of the country, so to speak. She kept researching and writing her book, trying to send periodic messages to her publisher if she could.

After an hour and a half of trying to decipher Hermione's favorite subject of Ancient Runes, Jordan gave up to stretch her legs. The sun was beginning to set and she knew Harry would be returning any moment, regaling her with how wonderful—or awful—Quidditch practice was. She strolled down the corridor from her little wing and suddenly heard music.

Following the beautiful sound, she went past the Library and into an intersection of hallways. The music emanated from a room behind the staircase only visible from the stairs themselves. She approached the door and saw Remus Lupin sitting, reading a book, while a record turned on an old gramophone.

She smiled at the scene then turned to walk away. Her shoes echoed and Lupin looked up. His scarred face was not as pale as Jordan remembered it when she met him in Little Hangleton.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard the music and I…"

"That's alright, that's alright. Come on in."

Jordan entered and looked around. The gramophone sat on top of Lupin's trunk. The book, _Rime of the Ancient Mariner_, lay open on his desk.

"I thought your office would be downstairs, by your…"

"…classroom?" He interrupted. When Jordan nodded, he smiled again. "No, I prefer not to be down there any longer than I have to. Did my music disturb you?"

"Oh no…actually, I adore this piece."

Lupin took the arm of the gramophone and put it at the start of the song again. Jordan slowly moved toward him until she was leaning against another desk. Only the record player was between them.

"It's actually a relatively recent composition. Did you know that?"

Jordan closed her eyes as her favorite part soared high above her, "No, I didn't. I thought it was from the age of Bach or Hyden."

Lupin smiled and shook his head, "No…this is from the 20th Century. Amazing. It already has been performed thousands of times by so many different artists. It's beautiful. I have to admit, I am surprised you've heard it."

She opened her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I've never met anyone who has."

"Really?"

He laughed, "Maybe it's just because I don't get around much!"

She laughed, too. "How's Tonks? That's her name, isn't it?"

"Yes. She's fine, thank you. She's an Auror, you know, so she is busy, off on an assignment."

"An Auror?"

"Yes, she catches Death Eaters."

Jordan nodded. She knew what those were now, having met a few only recently. She preferred to listen to the music, however. "Oh, right here! I love this part!"

They listened quietly as the music swelled, then died again with the vibrating strings of the violin. When it was over, they said nothing; just let the notes sink into their very skin.

Hermione and Ron had to run to catch up with Harry as he left Jordan's room. He wore a panicked expression. Jordan hadn't come to the Pitch and now wasn't even where he thought she should be.

"I'm sure she's fine, mate!" Ron said, out of breath. "Can you catch me a break, Harry? You just put me through the paces during practice!"

Harry slowed as he reached the stairs. "Sorry…I just want to make sure she's alright. She never came to the pitch today."

"Oh, can you hear that? It's beautiful!" Hermione cocked her head toward the sound of the gramophone. The melody was echoing off the stillness of the castle walls and it was truly breathtaking. "That's Professor Lupin's office, right?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, thinking the noise was worth taking a nap for and that's about all. But they both followed Hermione toward the door. He reached the entrance and stopped, short; Ron nearly bumped into him. Standing inches from each other were Lupin and Jordan. He was showing her something, on a parchment and she was watching him intently, staring at him like…like…

Ron and Hermione said nothing, could see the anger in his eyes and the tension in his fists. They looked at each other and backed away before they intruded more than they should.

Jordan looked at the doorway. She smiled, broadly, "Hello, Harry!"

"Harry!" Lupin said, straightening up. "How was your practice?"

"Fine, thanks. Why weren't you there?" He asked Jordan.

"I-um, I needed to get some work done."

"In here?"

Remus Lupin suppressed a smile and put his hands in his pockets. Jordan saw where the conversation was going and excused herself. "Thanks again for the music lesson, Professor."

"My pleasure, Jordan. It's nice to talk with someone who has the same interests."

Jordan left quickly, her own anger rising. She knew Harry was behind her, but refused to say anything, even turn around.

Harry followed her back into her rooms. "I asked you a question."

She glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Why were you in there with him—if you had so much work to do?"

"Harry…"

"Well?"

"I was taking a break." She gestured to the books open on her desk, and the parchment half full of symbols, "See?"

"You told me you'd come watch Quidditch practice."

"It's freezing outside. I didn't want to sit there all afternoon. I'll come to the game."

Harry turned to her, slowly, knowing he had to ask her, "Jordan, is there—someone else?"

"_What?"_

"Have you—are you seeing someone else?"

She wanted to say she wasn't even seeing _him_, but knew that wouldn't be smart. Besides, her actions with him at her mother's might as well have constituted dating him. Saying otherwise would just be mean.

The silence cut him like the Sectumsempra spell. "Is it Lupin?"

"_What?"_ she asked again.

"Are you seeing Professor---?"

"I heard you, Harry. You'd better go."

"Jordan, I'm sorry. It's just things have been weird between us and I don't understand…"

Jordan didn't want to talk about it. She'd only been there a week and things were already awkward. "Look, Harry. We'll go to Hogsmeade next weekend, okay, and I said I'd go to your game. I've really got to get my homework done."

He knew it was time to concede, "Right…"

"I'll talk to you, later," Jordan walked toward the door.

Harry had no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapters 3&4

Chapter Three

The Dead Come to Life

Gryffindors cheered wildly as the Quidditch match got under way. Jordan sat next to Hermione and Ron and wore red and gold even though she was officially in the Ravenclaw House. The excitement was contagious as she watched Harry flying high above them all, keeping his eye out for the Golden Snitch while still directing his players.

They were matched well with Hufflepuff. They had a new captain as well, Tamara Allbright, the house's first female captain in at least a generation. She had trained her players long and hard and even had meetings in the Library to discuss moves when the weather was bad.

Having read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ at least twenty times, Harry used many of the plays described by its author, Kenilworthy Whisp as described in his other bestseller _Beating the Bludgers—A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch._ One of the first things Harry gave Jordan upon her arrival at Hogwarts was his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. She enjoyed reading about broomsticks and flying—anything she couldn't master intrigued her. In her opinion, flying miles above the ground with only a wooden stick beneath you was a risk no one in their right mind would take.

Madame Hooch, the school's flying instructor, called a foul half-way through the game against Gryffindor when Ron blogged one of the Hufflepuff beaters.

"No, way!" Hermione yelled through cupped hands as the stands fell into a frenzy. "He did _not_ touch the other broom!"

"What's blogging?" Jordan asked.

"Grabbing your opponent's broom tail to slow them down."

"He didna touch Chang's broom!" Hagrid called out, his deep voice booming over the crowd.

Jordan's ears perked up, "That was Cho Chang?"

Hermione looked over, smiling, "Harry tell you about her?"

She nodded, "I wish I could see her better!"

Suddenly, Harry took a nose-dive right past their seats. Jordan jumped and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione pulled Jordan's hands away.

"What is _he_ doing? He'll kill himself!"

"No, he's seen the Snitch! Go, Harry!"

Luna Lovegood's lazy voice came over the PA system, "And Harry Potter's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 200 to 40!"

The crowd got to its feet, Gryffindor the loudest, clapping and cheering and chanting "Harry Potter—Gryffindor! Harry Potter—Gryffindor!"

Jordan jumped up and down, applauding and yelling Harry's name, caught up in the excitement of the game. "Wow! That was amazing!"

Hermione grabbed her arm and led her down the bleachers. "I know! It really is a fun game to watch."

They were headed toward the pitch and the mass of students gathering around the players who were all sliding off their broomsticks and giving each other high-fives. Jordan searched for Harry. He was sweaty but smiling. He gave Cho a handshake and watched her walk off toward the school with her teammates.

"Was that her?" Jordan asked after Hermione hugged Harry, and then left to go find Ron.

"Yes," he snapped his fingers in a mock display of concern. "And isn't it too bad you didn't get to meet her!"

Jordan put her arms around him, "Congratulations! It was a great game."

"Come on. I'm in too good of a mood to go inside. Let's walk."

The sun was warm and so she followed him. They moved south along the wall of the school, toward the Lake.

He took her hand when they were out of sight of the rest of the student body, "Did you understand any of it?"

"Not much. I got the main gist of it from that book you gave me. I must have missed Ron blogging your girlfriend, though."

He stopped and gave her a sarcastic smile, "First, Ron didn't blog anyone. It was a rotten call. Second, she's not my girlfriend."

Jordan waited for the inevitable _"you are"_ but thankfully, he didn't say it. Instead, he resumed walking.

"There are Merpeople in this lake. I saw them when I did the second task of the Triwizard Tournament." He sat on a bench in front of the water. The sunlight sparkled off it, causing him to squint.

"Tell me more about that tournament. All I know is that boy died."

Harry went on to explain about the Goblet of Fire and how in his fourth year, his name was put in it, despite the fact he wasn't seventeen yet. He described the three tasks: getting the golden egg from the dragon and how he used a Summoning Charm to get his Firebolt to do it; taking Gillyweed to grow gills and webbed hands and feet in order to stay underwater in the Lake so he could rescue Ron, who had been kidnapped; and finally, working his way through a maze until he reached the TriWizard cup—which happened to be a Portkey.

"A Portkey?"

"Yes, it's an ordinary object that can transport you somewhere. Cedric and I touched it at the same time and we landed in the graveyard. Well, you saw the graveyard, didn't you? Thing is, I told him we should take it at the same time—win the tournament together."

She laced her arm through his, "You didn't know, Harry."

He nodded, silently looking out over the Lake.

She felt guilty for bringing it up, "I'm sorry to dampen your day. I shouldn't have said anything."

Harry smiled, tearing his eyes away from the water to look at her, "No, it's okay. It was nearly three years ago now."

"I really am proud of you, Harry. Today was—well, great. You are really talented."

Without thinking, he kissed her. Not wanting to dampen his spirits twice in the span of five minutes, she let him. Before he could do it again, however, she stood.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you in the Common Room. I'm sure they're having some kind of party. And I, for one, am hungry and cold!"

Harry nodded. Nothing could make him upset now. Only a few students were on the pitch when they returned, hands gesturing in the air, reliving this play or that one. They moved through them and into the castle. Gryffindor Tower was buzzing with their win. If they could take their next match against Slytherin, they would win the House Quidditch Cup.

Sweets and Pumpkin Juice lined trays throughout the room. Jordan said she wanted a cup of coffee and surprisingly, Hermione asked the house elves to bring her one. Ron and Harry gave each other a strange look.

"I know there's nothing I can do to help them."

Jordan was puzzled, "Help who?"

"The House Elves. I tried to free them all a couple years ago. No one helped me."

Ron laughed, "How many times do we have to tell you, they don't want to be freed!"

The coffee was just as Jordan liked it and she took a warming gulp, "They make great coffee!"

"They make great everything...," Ron agreed, eating an éclair whole.

Hermione shook her head and went to talk to twins Padma and Parvati Patil. Harry and Ron laughed and took a handful of cream cakes back to a couple of chairs by the fireplace. Jordan watched them talking and decided to head back to her room. She had homework for her Potions class and wanted to get it done.

------------

Jordan was surprised how quickly the week went by. She had received her first Defense against the Dark Arts test back and had received an A. Excited, she showed it to Hermione who gently broke it to her that A meant Acceptable, more like a B in American Muggle schools. Still, Jordan was happy it wasn't a T which Hermione had informed her stood for Troll.

She had almost managed to finish the fifth chapter of her book. This is what made her happiest that week. Finally, she could allow herself to relax. Part of her wanted to spend the upcoming weekend sleeping; she had been so tired, but she knew Harry would be upset if she backed out of their Hogsmeade trip.

The students wore heavy jackets, scarves, gloves, hats, boots; whatever they could to keep themselves warm. Blowing snow wasn't going to stop anyone at Hogwarts from their trip into the wizard village of Hogsmeade. Even the teachers looked forward to a glass of Mead or Butter Beer at the Hog's Head or the Three Broomsticks.

Jordan wandered toward Gladrags Wizardwear. Clothes, no matter what kind, attracted her. She drifted away from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna.

"She's very quiet, Harry." Luna was bundled head to toe, her words mumbled by the scarf wrapped around her neck at least seven times.

"Yeah, I know. She's not usually like that."

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged, "You go on. We'll meet you in Honeydukes."

Jordan looked up from her shopping as Harry entered. She was holding a dark green cape. "Isn't this pretty?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you'd look great in it."

"Do you think I should buy it?"

"…With what?" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know what possessed him to say that.

Jordan put the robe back and went to the door, "You're right."

Harry ran to catch up with her, "Jordan! I didn't mean that. Come on! Will you wait?"

She stopped, "What? I thought you wanted to go to Honeydukes. I'm sorry, I saw the clothes and lost track of time."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"It's freezing! Oh, alright…," Jordan finally acquiesced when Harry didn't move.

They began to walk toward Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. It was awhile before they said anything. Harry didn't want to let Jordan know she was right about how cold it was.

Instead, he said, "I had a date there with Cho."

Jordan looked inside the window toward which he was pointing and could see the couples sitting at small round tables, sipping tea and eating baked goods. Some had their heads together; others were talking quietly.

She smiled, imagining Harry sitting there, "And?"

"Well, it didn't go so well. She cried."

Jordan laughed, "You made her cry?"

"_I_ didn't make her cry! It was right after Cedric Diggory died in the graveyard. I came here with her for Valentine's Day—of all days--but she had gone out with him first. She was still really sad, I guess."

"I can understand that."

"Me, too, I suppose." Harry walked around the back of the shop and looked out at the view of the snow-capped mountains.

"Any other dates with her?"

He felt his face redden, "No. Actually, she pretty much stopped talking to me after that. She was a little jealous of Hermione and I just didn't see it."

Jordan took his arm. She liked their friendly conversation. "Well, if someone didn't know better, it'd look like you and Hermione were going together. I'm sorry your date didn't go well, though."

"Don't be. I'm over her—though I still think she's quite pretty." Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling.

"You do, do you?" Jordan allowed him a moment to think she had risen to his bait.

"Uh huh…"

She reached down and picked up some snow, methodically packing it in her mitten-covered hands. She smiled as he backed up. "What's wrong?"

"Don't even think about it."

In an instant, she threw the snowball. It bounced off his arm. He laughed and began packing one of his own, "You throw like a girl."

She ducked as his snowball just missed her. She packed another one and got him in the middle of the back. He hit her in the stomach with his next attempt. Jordan moved out of his line of vision near a stack of boxes behind Dervish and Banges, The boxes held Spell-o-Tape and other materials to fix broken wands.

"Don't try to hide!" He called out, walking around the other side of Dervish's, and surprising her.

She yelped and fell to the ground as a snowball hit her square in the face.

Alarmed at her scream, he ran to her, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Jordan was giggling so hard she made no sound. He saw her hysterics and it triggered a laughing fit in him. He reached out his hand to help her, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him down. They were both laughing and wrestling in the snow, until they heard a cough.

Harry looked around to see Professor McGonagall standing over them with her arms crossed. Harry stood up slowly, but Jordan jumped to her feet, brushing off her coat.

"I'm s-sorry, Professor," she said, quickly.

"Coming to Hogsmeade is a privilege, Mr. Potter."

Harry's mouth opened, and then he shut it again quickly. "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry."

McGonagall nodded grimly at Jordan then left. Harry brushed off his pants and began to walk toward Honeydukes.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Harry." Jordan nearly slipped trying to catch up to him.

"It's alright. I just can't believe she's watching us like that. I'm an adult, you're an adult…"

"But it's not about you, is it? It's about…"

"…I know, Hogwarts."

"Let's catch up with the rest of them." Jordan took his hand and he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, I'll buy you some chocolate at Honeydukes."

"You're going to get me fat."

"Never…" Harry looked at her, with her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes and thought the day hadn't been a total loss after all.

On Tuesday night, Jordan and Remus Lupin ate dinner at a table in his office. He had requested the house elves prepare a meal of shrimp, potatoes and vegetables. He had even procured a well-preserved bottle of Mead to drink with a dessert of custard crème brulee. Jordan liked the quiet professor; there was no doubt about that. He was older than she and had a calming affect on her. She learned she could talk to him about almost anything and he had become a great advocate during her discovery of her magical heritage.

Far from a date however, Jordan was there to learn about Boggarts. Ron had said that Lupin's lesson on Boggarts was one of the best he ever had, so Jordan asked to be tutored. It was hard work and they both were hungry after.

"This was delicious. I need to thank Dobby and the other the house elves," Remus said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Absolutely. And thank Madame Rosmerta for the Mead."

He lifted his glass, "To Madame Rosmerta, the lovely owner of the Hog's Head."

Jordan laughed at his bravado, "I'm glad we were finally able schedule this tutoring. I really appreciate the extra help all of you have been giving me."

"Don't mention it. I know it's been kind of tough, with Harry…," Lupin was hedging, not wanting to say anything that might make her feel awkward. "He's so much like his father…"

Jordan stood and went to the window. It was raining again. There seemed to be as much rain that winter as snow. "He is, is he? Well, I don't know much about James Potter, but I'm beginning to think coming to Hogwarts wasn't such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Harry wants so much more from me than I can give, especially here. McGonagall has her eye on me. She wants to be sure she didn't make a mistake."

He gave a chuckle, "Jordan, you're related to the Ravenclaws…Minerva wouldn't _not_ have you here."

"But she thinks Harry and I…you know. Well, it seems everybody does."

Remus stood behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Harry _does_ like you. You're his first serious crush, I think. I'm sure the way he trails after you, the way he looks at you, wants to be near you…well, the other students, the teachers, they can see it."

She turned toward him, frantically, "Am I making a fool out of myself? I mean, I like him, too. He's very—mature, well, most of the time--and has been through so much. We're like kindred spirits, you know? But he is…"

"…young--," the Dark Arts professor finished for her.

"Yes, younger than me. Maybe I should just go home."

"That's up to you, of course, but I, for one, would be sorry to see you go. I've really enjoyed our lessons—and our chats."

Jordan smiled, "Me, too."

From over his shoulder, she noticed the clock on the wall. The time was 10:00pm and with a fleeting disappointment, Jordan knew she needed to get back to her room before it was too late.

"I have to go, Remus. I have a Transfiguration test tomorrow and if I'm behind in anyone's class, it can't be Professor McGonagall's."

He smiled, and walked her to the door, "I completely understand."

"Well, say hi to Tonks for me, if you speak with her."

He nodded, "I will. Thanks for joining me. Good night, Jordan."

She let him hug her, "It was my pleasure. Thanks again for helping me. Goodnight."

Jordan walked down the empty corridor toward her rooms, feeling slightly better after talking with Professor Lupin. She understood why Harry had looked to him when the Dementors badgered him so relentlessly three years before.

Once in her room, she lit the candles around her bed and prepared to get undressed. Turning around, she nearly screamed when she saw Harry by the window. "What are you doing--? How did you get--? What are you holding?"

He looked down, remembering the Invisibility Cloak in his hands. "I'm so _young_? The others can see me _trailing_ after you?"

"What?"

"How many dinners have you had with him?" Harry was shaking with anger.

"Who? Remus? Just this one. Why? How did you know I was at dinner with him?"

"Certainly not because you told me!"

Jordan, suddenly exhausted, sat on the bed. She saw again the multicolored, shimmering object in his hands, "Harry what is that?"

He swung it over his head and she watched in horror as he disappeared completely underneath it. Harry removed it, a satisfied smile on his face as it dawned on her what had just happened.

"How dare you!" She hissed.

"_Me?"_ He gave a sardonic laugh, "Me? Oh, that's rich!"

"How long were you spying on us?"

"Long enough!"

"Get out of here!" Jordan turned her back to him, trying to control her own emotions.

"Are you seeing him?" Harry refused to be sent away and instead walked around her, facing her once again.

"Remus and I are friends; that's all. You were there! He was tutoring me! You know, I really don't have to explain anything to you."

"Yes, you do. I thought we—we had something! But obviously I was wrong!"

"How can I trust you now—knowing you would do this—?" She gestured at the cloak.

"Trust? You're talking to _me_ about trust? You've been with him all those times you didn't come to Quidditch practice, haven't you?"

She winced at his accusatory tone, "No, I haven't. I've only missed two of your practices, by the way. I've been studying and writing, if you must know."

"Have you kissed him?"

Jordan shook her head, unable to believe she was having this conversation, "Get out of here now, Harry!"

He walked toward her quickly, his strides so forceful, she had to step back. "You kissed me, Jordan, remember? I asked you a question! Answer me!"

"This is ridiculous! Get out!" Unconsciously, she had picked up her wand and pointed it at him with a trembling hand.

Harry said nothing, and with a complicated feeling of anger and despair, moved away from her and silently went out the door. Jordan knew it was time to go.

--------

They didn't speak for almost a week as Jordan made arrangements with Hagrid and finished up the things she would need before she left Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to refrain from lecturing her about her relationship with the young Harry Potter, but Jordan could still sense the Headmistress's disappointment that Jordan wasn't going to finish her lessons.

The few times she went to classes and passed him in the corridor, Harry watched her from the comfort of his circle of friends, scowling at the thought of her with another man, and feeling his insides twist with the agony that he had gone too far.

Late the night before she was scheduled to leave, Jordan decided she was going to see Harry one last time. She had gone over what she wanted to say many times--there would always be a place for him in her home, but they could never have a relationship and once he graduated, he needed to start thinking of where he would live. In short, he needed to get over her and get on with his life.

She paced back and forth, wondering how it would sound. Too cruel? Too much like the Dursleys with whom he associated the behavior of all Muggles? No matter how angry she was, she didn't want him to hate her. The truth was, she did like him very much, but just the stares they still received from the students at Hogwarts proved to her there would be too many questions to answer if they were to become a couple.

Finally, she summoned the courage to open her door. She left her wand behind on her desk, afraid he might make her angry enough to use it. She checked to be sure her trunk was locked, took a deep breath and headed down the corridor. It was dark outside, but the time was only 7:30, so she heard the tittering voices of the students in their dormitories, telling jokes, laughing and talking the way young people do.

She heard a door open as she passed and she hoped it wasn't Professors McGonagall or Lupin. Jordan didn't want anything to deter her from getting off her chest what she needed to. If she didn't say this to Harry tonight, she never would.

"Your impertinence is astounding—walking around this school without robes or a uniform of any kind. You have come here as a student; you need to learn your place."

The voice stopped Jordan in her tracks, all thoughts of talking to Harry dissolved from her mind. The sneer; the pitch; the sarcasm; the deadly silkiness, all caused her stomach to flip and her breath to stop in her throat.

"Turn around, Miss Taylor."

She shut her eyes, willing herself not to faint in the middle of the corridor. It was a nightmare; she was only hearing things. The madman would go away.

But the voice came again, this time behind her right ear, "I said to turn around."

Slowly, Jordan turned to see a figure in black, with long hair and a hooked nose. She wanted to scream, to run, anything to separate the distance between the two of them, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Why aren't you dead, Snape?" she whispered, shaking.

"Did you think the Dark Lord would really kill me?"

"I watched it happen; we all did."

He shook his head, "I did a stupid thing; I admit it. I helped you, let the stories of a couple of teen-agers sway my allegiance. But he has forgiven me and I won't sway again."

"Harry and I aren't speaking. Taking me won't bring him to you if that's what you plan."

"Oh, yes it will, in good time, but it's no matter; my Master wants _you_."

Instinctively, tears of fear rolled silently down her face. She wanted to kill herself--do anything but go through this again. Her reaction only made Snape laugh.

"Oh, come, Miss Taylor. I thought from all your Dark Arts lessons with Professor Lupin, you'd have more confidence in your own abilities." His voice was thick with hatred.

"Please, Snape. I'm no use to him. I'm not a horcrux anymore."

"You are to be tried, Miss Taylor, and I'm to bring you to face him for your crimes."

She looked around her. This had to be a joke. "_My_ crimes? Are you kidding? Your boss is a cold-blooded killer of innocent people and _I'm_ to go on trial?"

"Silence!" He waved his wand menacingly and Jordan made herself stay quiet.. "You will come with me, Miss Taylor. I expect you will be found guilty—and executed."

Harry would find her, she thought. She would somehow be able to get away.

"Mr. Potter won't be able to save you this time, Miss Taylor. He will think you left just as planned. It's convenient don't you think, that you are fighting precisely at this moment?" Severus Snape rocked on his heels, pleased at the ease at which he would be able to carry out his master's order. "It will be no surprise that you went without saying good-bye, will it?"

She couldn't answer. She didn't have anything to say anyway. Snape was right. Harry would just think it was over between them and go on with his life, just as she wanted him to.

Snape waved his wand again and Jordan dropped to her knees. She winced as she hit the floor. Roughly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. In a moment, Jordan felt the temporary suffocation-like state that comes with Side-Along Apparition and in a moment she was standing in an ornately decorated living room.

"Voldemort lives here?" She asked, incredulously.

"Do not say his name—you have not earned that right!" Snape hissed in her face.

"Where am I?"

"You are under house arrest until the Dark Lord pronounces your sentence."

"I thought I was getting a trial," Jordan felt less frightened when she didn't find a damp cell and metal bars surrounding her.

With a wave of his wand, Snape threw Jordan against the doorjamb. She fell to the floor; two collector's plates hanging above her shattered, showering shards over her. Snape watched passively as the owners of the house came running in.

"That will be your trial!" Snape answered, impatiently.

"What are you doing?" A woman with long hair looked from Severus Snape to Jordan and back again. She bent down and picked up the pieces of china from the floor. "Oh, Severus, these are my good Atiani plates! For goodness sake! _Reparo!_"

The plates repaired themselves and the woman placed them gently on the fireplace mantle.

"No harm done, Narcissa!" Lucius Malfoy addressed his wife and stepped over Jordan's body. "We'll take it from here, Severus."

"Keep her under guard. Her magic is stronger than she knows. The Dark Lord will be extremely upset if this doesn't go the way he's planned."

"I know…I know. Between Narcissa, Draco and me, she will be well watched."

"Good. I better return now. I will check on you later."

Once the Death Eater Disapparated, Narcissa bent down to lift Jordan's head, "She is unconscious. We'd better move her from here."

Lucius picked up Jordan's prone form and carried her effortlessly into one of the back bedrooms in his stately house. Dropping her onto the bed, he took his wand and used it to bind her hands and feet.

"Oh, this is going to be an easy assignment, Miss Taylor. You're time here will be hell, I assure you," he whispered to her still body. He turned on his heel and left, locking the door behind him.

Chapter Four

Confinement

Harry knew when he didn't see her at breakfast that she had gone. A weight settled in the pit of his stomach and he didn't even want to eat. Even before Ron and Hermione sat down next to him, their plates in hand, he was up and moving past them out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, where're ya going?" Ron asked, turning almost in a complete circle as his best friend passed him by.

"Not hungry," Harry mumbled, wishing he could just fade into the woodwork.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look of concern and sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione shook her head and began eating with gusto.

"What's wrong with _you_ now?" Ron asked, dryly.

"If she broke his heart, I'll never forgive her. I told you she was too old for him!"

Ron watched her absent-mindedly crumbling toast in her hand, "Calm down. You don't even know what happened."

"I can see he's crushed. And she's not down here yet. Harry mentioned something about having a fight—something about Jordan and Professor Lupin."

"Lupin?" Ron was astounded, "Her and him? No way!"

"Well, apparently Harry says he caught them together."

Ron's jaw dropped, "You're kidding. He's so much older than she is. I mean, there's a bigger difference between Jordan and Lupin than between Jordan and Harry, right?"

Hermione nodded, then waving Ron away, she downed her pumpkin juice in one gulp and stood, preparing to bring her plates back to the cleaning area.

"Wait!" he called. "Come on, Hermione! I'm not finished yet!"

She wasn't listening. Instead, she decided she was going to get to the bottom of this mess. The halls were deserted as students found their way to their morning classes. Hermione had a free period, but knew Harry didn't. Just in case, she checked his dorm.

"Harry?" she called tentatively, from the door of the boy's dormitory.

Neville was on his way out and gestured toward Harry's bedroom, "He's kind of upset, I think."

"Harry?" she called, again.

He was sitting on his bed staring out the window, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel well. I'm not going to class today."

"I'm sorry that you had a fight." Hermione sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, well, that's not the half of it. She's gone." Harry continued when he saw the look of shock on Hermione's face, "I'm not surprised."

"So it was true then?"

He shrugged. That's what nagged him the most. What if he was wrong? What if nothing had gone on between Jordan and Lupin and he had ruined their relationship for nothing!

"You could send an owl to her, you know." Hermione didn't know why she was telling him to contact Jordan when inside she wanted to scream that she had told him this would happen, that Jordan Taylor would break his heart.

"Send an owl where? I have no idea where she is."

"She probably went home, back to America."

"I can't…I don't know what to say."

"Harry, I know it's hard, but this is a sign, I'm sure. You need to concentrate this year. She shouldn't even have been here. You are graduating—and those N.E.W.T.s…"

Harry got up and walked to the window, "Hermione…I really want to be alone."

"Okay, well, let me know if you need anything."

He didn't turn around until after Hermione had left the dormitory. He crawled back into his bed, took off his glasses and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep.

_Harry could hear her voice. He followed the sound down the hallway and into Professor Lupin's classroom. It was then he realized that he was wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak. Something told him that Jordan wouldn't forgive him this time if he didn't announce he was there, but when he tried to remove the cloak it wouldn't come off. As he entered, he saw them in each other's arms. They were dancing to Lupin's ridiculous music, talking quietly. He wanted to scream. Struggling to find his way out of the cloak, he called for her._

_Jordan turned around, her face red with anger when she could only hear him, not see him. She broke away from the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and put her hands on her hips, "Stop spying on me, Harry! Do you understand?"_

"_It's not my fault. I can't get the cloak off!"_

"_Accio Cloak!" Lupin called and in an instant, the multicolored shroud lifted itself off Harry and landed neatly in the teacher's hand._

"_Can't get the cloak off? Right!" Jordan was angrier than he'd ever seen her and he knew he was in trouble. "It seemed to come off pretty easy for Remus!"_

_It killed him for her to use Lupin's first name so casually, "Jordan, I…I'm sorry!" Harry's voice sounded shaky, and he tried to stay calm._

"_Listen to me! It's over between us! As a matter of fact, there never was anything between us!"_

_Harry felt sick to his stomach, "What do you mean? Everything we've been through…and at your Mum's…," he couldn't get a complete sentence out. He knew in his gut that she'd been wanting to break it off but couldn't bear to hear it. Why did he always have to push so hard?_

"_I was being nice, Harry. You saved my life! But I'm too old for you! You need someone your own age."_

"_Like you and Professor Lupin?" Harry's comment was sarcastic, but he didn't care._

_Jordan put her hands, palms down, on one of the desks in the DADA classroom. She glanced over her shoulder, looking for support from Lupin, but screamed instead. Harry jumped as well to see a werewolf standing behind her, teeth bared, ready to pounce._

"_Jordan, don't move!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A werewolf. It's Professor Lupin."_

"_I don't understand." She yelled again as the beast took a step toward her, "He's going to kill me, Harry!"_

"_No, I won't let him." Harry didn't understand. How would Professor Lupin have turned into a werewolf without a full moon? Fenrir Greyback still felt wolf-like tendencies after returning to human form, but never was able to turn back into a werewolf without a moon._

_Suddenly, Lupin pounced, pulling Jordan to the floor. She screamed and he saw flecks of blood fly into the air. Harry tried to run to her, but couldn't move. His legs were frozen, immobilized. Had Lupin hexed him before his transformation?_

_Jordan screamed again and Harry called for her. He wasn't going to be able to get to her in time. He couldn't…_

"Harry!"

Harry jumped, groggy, thrashing at his blanket, "Jordan?"

"Harry! For God's sake! Wake up!"

Opening his eyes, he saw Ron standing next to him. The sun was starting to go down and he realized that he had been asleep all day.

"What?"

"Bad dream?"

"Yes…"

"Was it about Jordan?" Ron took off his cloak and put his books down.

Harry nodded and put on his glasses. He shivered, wanting to take a hot shower. "Was I calling for her?"

"Just now. Hermione told me what happened. I'm sorry, mate."

"Me, too. I finally felt like I had a home and then I have to go and ruin it."

Ron sat on his own bed, "A home? You have one, here and at my house, you know that."

"I know…it's just--it was—different with her. You know what I mean."

"I think I do…come on, we have homework. We'd better do it or you'll be way behind."

Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge the vision from his dream and followed Ron to the Common Room.

--------

Narcissa heard the screams from the back bedroom, but couldn't get herself to move from the hallway. Jordan had been crying out repeatedly over the past half-hour, since Malfoy left his turn at the watch and Lucius took over.

She knew what her husband was doing—using one of the Unforgivable Curses to break her down. If the Dark Lord hadn't expressly forbidden her death, her husband would have gladly killed Jordan Taylor—the ultimate "Mudblood."

Finally, Narcissa began to pace, wringing her hands and telling herself she would go in there…use the Alohamora spell if she needed to, in order to stop what was happening in her house! She was a supporter of You-Know-Who as much as the next Death Eater, but torturing an innocent girl was too much to bear.

Finally, Lucius Malfoy, a tight smile on his face, walked out of the bedroom and brushed past his wife, hardly acknowledging she was there.

"Where are you going?"

Lucius turned, his long white-blond hair sweeping gracefully over his shoulder, "I have a report to give the Dark Lord."

"About what?"

"Dear Narcissa, you know I can't tell you that."

She remained silent as he turned back toward the parlor and went out the door. Remembering, the prisoner in the room in front of her, Narcissa entered quietly, nearly afraid of what she might find.

Jordan's face was pale, strained from fighting the curse Lucius had cast only moments before. Her hair and body were gleaming with sweat. The shirt she wore was stuck to her and she was still curled into a fetal position from her efforts to block the effects of the spell.

As Narcissa approached, Jordan cried out, "No! Please! I don't know anything!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, child. I'm just going to clean you up a bit."

Mother of Draco and wife of Lucius, member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, felt pity for this girl, or perhaps she was simply growing tired of the life she led. She went into the bathroom, put cold water on a facecloth and returned to Jordan's side, where she mopped her forehead, and gently untangled her hair.

"Please," Jordan whispered, frantically, "please tell him to let me go. I-I don't know anything. I haven't done anything wrong?"

"But you plotted against the Dark Lord's life!" Narcissa wondered if the girl was faking naiveté, or truly had no clue of what she had done. "That is a crime worthy of capital punishment."

"Lord Voldemort made me a horcrux. I would have died!"

"That is the price you should pay to swear allegiance to him. It is an honor!" Narcissa stood then, feeling defensiveness rise in her like bile. "How can you not know this? Surely, all of the rumor cannot be true. Have you been living as a Muggle all these years?"

Jordan closed her eyes, covered her face with her hands. If only she could go back to those days, those simple, uncluttered days of regular earthly problems: making ends meet, struggling with a diet or squabbling with relatives.

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm of no use to him. Let me go!"

"I-I can't, girl. You are under house arrest until the Dark Lord says otherwise." It was then Narcissa remembered that her husband went to see him. "You must have told my husband something. He left here to give a report. What was it you said?"

"Nothing…I couldn't speak. The pain…" Just thinking back on it made her weep.

"Well, just rest now. I'll leave you to sleep."

Jordan watched the woman go, wanted to say something else, but couldn't remember what it was. As the door closed and the light from the hallway faded to blackness, she could only close her eyes.

She wondered what Harry was doing. Did he know that she was a prisoner of Lord Voldemort? Would he even care if she was? How hurt was he by their fight? She had to find a way out of this, not just sit back and wait to be rescued.

Gingerly, she got to her feet. She lost her balance immediately, but caught herself before she hit the floor. Her eyes had adjusted and she began to search for a way out. The windows were bolted shut and no amount of magic would undo them. Jordan ran her fingers under shelves and along picture frames, thinking maybe she would find something to release her, some trap door or secret compartment.

Just then, she noticed something in the mirror over the dark cherry bureau. Her reflection wasn't there; it was empty. She ran her hands along the outside, then touched the glass. Near the center, the surface became like water. Jordan let her hand go into the sensation-less liquid, felt a pulling. Instantly, she withdrew it.

Should she try it? Should she take the risk of what she might find in the mirror? Playing with magic was dangerous—even she knew that. What if she ended up somewhere from which she could never return? Or worse yet, what if the mirror took her directly to Lord Voldemort? Then again, the mirror could be another method of traveling from place to place, like Floo Powder…it could be her only way of escaping.

Before being given the chance to make up her mind, Jordan heard footsteps. Quickly, she got back into bed and closed her eyes. It would have to wait. Still, her heart lifted. Perhaps, there was a way out after all.


End file.
